


【白灿】电流器

by arcticgirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticgirl/pseuds/arcticgirl





	【白灿】电流器

周末,四哥蹲在自己大宅的房间里,帮老六收拾东西。  
公开在一起之后,经过大哥和二哥的许可。边伯贤打算带着朴灿烈一起回他的小窝去住,一是弥补这些年欠下的二人时光,二是他们家那几个未成年的弟弟,实在太喜欢扒墙根了! ! !

虽说名义上是他的房间，可房间里全都是朴灿烈的东西。朴灿烈这些年哥哥疼弟弟爱的，好东西全都往边伯贤房间里送。边伯贤想了想，干脆就带一些证件和要穿的衣服走，又不是不回来了。  
但是收拾了大半天，朴灿烈的出生证明怎么也找不到。  
虽说老六是捡的，可边伯贤盯着金爸爸一样一样把该办的手续都补个齐全。就算知道其实就在家里不会丢，也知道这玩意基本派不上用场，可人有时候找起东西来就是会上头。边伯贤恨不得把自己的房间翻个底朝天,也还是没找到。气的他抱着胳膊眯着眼睛坐在床上。

等等!床垫? !

边伯贤赶紧翻下来掀开床垫，嗯?这是?

映入眼帘的是一个小小的控制板和一堆线, “耳机么? "边伯贤自言自语到,他拿起来看了看,线的尽头是两片贴片一样的东西,而控制板上写了0到3的数字。  
啊!这是......

 

那时候老六还在初中,两人的关系还刚停留在自己帮他“摸”过几次。  
那晚边伯贤下定决心想要结束这种怪异的兄弟关系，可他刚在心里暗自做了决定,就听见外面“嗽”的一声,一顿嘈杂之后,三哥来敲他的房门。  
"灿烈惹事了，大哥说让我叫你来,看看怎么办好。”

边伯贤立刻厨房门跟着三哥下楼。  
客厅里老六和刚回家不久的小九低着头站在旁,二哥捂着胸口,大哥坐在另一边面无表情的看着站着的两个弟弟。

“怎么了?"边伯贤快步走到二哥旁边问到  
“没事,没事,就是我刚不小心睡着了,灿妮和昏妮想叫我起床。”  
“把电疗仪贴在睡着的人脸上,直接开到最大!这是叫起床?"大哥发话了,还是没有表情。边伯贤看了看桌子上金爸爸用来治疗颈椎的电疗仪,又看了看快哭出来的咧咧,和撇开头看不出什么表情的昏妮。  
"谁做的? "边伯贤难得拉下脸对咧例  
“我.,我 .."咧咧头更低了  
“你为什么做这种事？”  
"我让他做的, ”一旁昏妮转过头说到"我没想到这个傻子直接开了三挡!"

“昏妮为什么想这么做呢？?是觉...觉得这里待的不好想回外公那里去?还是二哥哪里 ，哪里让你不开心了?"一旁的二哥插了话  
昏妮一听到这仿佛责问的话眼圈红了,咬着嘴唇不肯说话

“不是!昏妮说二哥还要上班还要照顾我们很累的,之前还总头痛,说之前爸爸用过这个很好的样子,昏妮说想趁着哥哥休息的时候给哥哥用,但是外公说过小孩子不能用电器,才，才找我的,是我不好，不该，不该开那么大……呜，我以为，以为数字越大越好”咧咧说着说着就哭了起来,开始抹眼泪

以往这个时候,只要咧咧一哭，边伯贤就会第一个冲上去帮他擦眼泪,哄他。可今天不知道怎么的,咧咧都哭的一抽一抽的了，他却还在出神。三哥看了他一眼,又看了大哥二哥,拿了纸巾走过去,递给昏妮一张,昏妮快速的抽走把脸别到一边自己擦眼泪。三哥笑笑,摸摸他的头，然后转过来开始帮咧咧擦眼泪。

“好了好了,都不哭了,哥哥们知道你们没有恶作剧就好了,但是电器还是很危险,你们下次用的时候,还是告诉哥哥们一声比较好……那去给勉哥说声对不起,毕竟他吓得够呛,说到底也还是你们做的不对。”  
“我不用...”二哥刚想拒绝,大哥使了个眼色给他  
“勉哥,对,对不起,我,我不该,不该开最大档”咧咧扑过去一抽一抽的说着  
“是不该趁着勉哥睡觉的时候给他用电流仪"三哥摸着咧咧的头顶纠正着  
“我,我不该,趁着睡觉,电,电流"  
“好了好了，没事没事”二哥到底是心疼孩子，赶紧把咧咧抱在怀里  
三哥又看向小九,小九不情愿的在揪着手指不看他，三哥笑着拉着他过来  
“昏妮有什么想说的?”  
“⑥&.."”  
“昏妮大点声? "  
“对不起”奶娃娃一般的声音一下子就击中了二哥,赶紧一把把小九也拉到怀里。  
“没关系没关系,只要你们没有不喜欢家里,没有觉得哥哥们做的不好,怎么样都行,哥哥也要道歉,让你们担心了。”

三哥看着他们的时候偷偷瞄了一眼大哥,大哥似乎也正好看向这里,给了他一个向上的嘴角,三哥赶紧把脸转向一边假装老四。

边伯贤还在出神

“伯贤！回神了！”  
“哦,内,蕾哥怎么了?”  
“你怎么了?哪里不舒服? "三哥担心的看着弟弟“嗯可能..可能有点没睡好"他看了一眼抱着老六老九的二哥,手不自觉握了一下, "蕾哥我先上去睡了"  
“这么早？行,那你早点休息。咧刚也早点睡吧,睡前别忘了冰一下眼睛,要不然明天肿了可难受。”二哥摸了摸咧刚的头,示意他跟四哥上楼去睡觉。咧刚点了点头刚要跟上四哥。  
“你自己睡吧,就当是....你不乖的惩罚”边伯贤不敢看弟弟的表情,只得低着头快速上了楼。

 

咧咧...大概会哭着睡着吧……

边伯贤辗转反侧睡不着,几次想起来看看,但是又咬牙躺下。  
直到1点半的时候他还没睡着。“大家肯定都睡了”他想着,他决定去看看咧例。

“吱呀"他轻手轻脚的拉开门

“你,你怎么?”  
和门一同被拉进房间内的,是上半身靠在门上的,带着泪光的咧咧。

边伯贤赶紧把弟弟拉进来,结果发现刚刚根本站不起来，甚至还在抽搐，他吓坏了，以为咧咧在外面睡觉感冒发烧了。  
"咧咧？！咧咧！！!"边伯贤一边叫着咧咧，一边用手背试他额头的温度。  
"哥...”正纳闷弟弟的体温好像蛮正常的时候,咧咧抓住了他的衣角  
“咧咧错了,哥哥,哥哥不要讨厌咧咧,换,换一种惩罚......让，让咧咧也……电……"  
伯贤心道不好,赶紧扒开咧刚的衣领,果然,这个傻孩子把电流仪贴在自己身上,还开了2档。伯贤二话不说赶紧伸手要把贴在咧咧脖子上的电磁贴取下来,结果咧咧却说什么也不让,一边当边颤抖着哭  
“哥,哥哥,不同意,我,一起,睡,不,不摘.......”  
“傻子!你.....”  
靠在四哥床边的咧咧没看清伯贤脸上的表情,他以为哥哥还没有原谅他,虽然已经很难受了,可他还是狠了狠心,按下了最高档的开关

“唔”一股电流从敏感的颈测传递到整个颈椎,咧咧再也支撑不住瘫倒在地,成年使用都写了“强力”(谨遵医嘱)的电流,又麻又疼的折磨着咧咧幼小的身体，他又不敢叫出声，只得紧紧的咬着自己的手背,可唾液和眼泪还是止不住的流下,他能感觉到电流进入的地方持续发疼,有时又全身都麻痹的没有知觉,连牙齿也不能狠狠地咬下。  
更怕的是在这疼痛与麻痹之间,有一种奇异的感觉从脖颈到达了尾椎，他甚至想晃动腰身甩掉这种被什么东西纠缠至无力的束缚感,可这感觉还在不断地延伸,可能他自己都来不及意识到,这电流让他起了生理反应。

可旁边的边伯贤可是看的真真切切,他那貌美如神祇的弟弟,桃花眼泛着泪光,张着嘴巴漏出低吟,不自觉的摆动腰肢,裤子的形状也昭然若揭,在他的床下颤栗着,渴求着,需要着。他停了一秒,就这一秒足以打破他这些天的努力,他知道他失败了,而且以后再也没机会拜托这种关系了，最起码他在这段诡异的关系中，永远的放弃了拒绝的权利。

他扑过去把那该死的电磁贴拔下的时候,自己也被电了一下,不知道是被电流还是被弟弟的痴态影响,他的下身也开始不安分的蠢蠢欲动。但他不动声色,把弟弟搂在怀里,轻轻的顺着背安抚,直到弟弟从颤栗中平复过来。

“傻小子，以后别再做这种伤害自己的事......听到了么? "伯贤见弟弟不理会他，双手托起他的脸,让他看向自己  
“那,那哥哥,不能,不能不要我....”  
“我没有不要你...  
“你有! "咧咧难得的气呼呼的跟哥哥说话“好好好，哥哥错了，哥哥以后绝对不会说这种话了，就算,就算咧咧以后不要哥哥了,哥哥也绝对不会,不会离开你......"  
"我才不会不要哥哥,全世界我最喜欢哥哥! "“嗯…....”

伯贤听到这句话,犹豫了一下,撩起弟弟的刘海,吻了弟弟的额头。  
“哥哥"弟弟顺势抓住了哥哥的衣角“嗯？  
“哥哥的JJ硬了诶"  
伯贤险一红,刚想说些其他的岔过去"咧咧的JJ也硬了,咧咧帮哥哥摸摸,哥哥也帮咧咧摸摸好不好? "

弟弟眨着大眼睛看着哥哥,小脸蛋小鼻头还红红的,但是嘴巴是笑着的。  
伯贤一时说不出拒绝的话. 咧咧就权当哥哥同意了,扒开了哥哥的睡裤和内裤,已经有些半勃的肉棒随着布料抖了一下,在咧咧的注视下站的更直了些。  
"哥哥,哥哥的好大,和我的不一样。"说着咧咧把自己的裤子也一并褪了下来,还探身到哥哥身前,和哥哥的比较了起来。  
伯贤刚才看到咧则被电流器“欺负”的样子,本来就已经受了很大的冲击,强忍了冲动,现在弟弟自己送上门来,他真的忍不住了,明知道自己做的不对,还是把手伸向了弟弟的那里。  
“嗯~哥哥”咧咧舒服的哼了出来,随着哥哥的手掌摩擦的越来越激烈，一开始他还能伸出手对着哥哥直挺挺的下体不轻不重的摸两下,后来也不管前面说过的要帮哥哥的事,只管抓住哥哥的手臂,舒服的紧了还会握得用力,在哥哥的手臂上捏出细细的指痕。边伯贤看着弟弟这幅被自己给予快感的样子，忍不住俯身下去亲吻弟弟果冻一样莹润的嘴唇，弟弟的嘴巴像是抹了蜜一样，让他无法离开，他忍了又忍，还是沉弟弟张开嘴巴呼吸的时候，把弟弟仿佛迷路小孩一样无处安放的舌头勾了出来。然后像是配合手上的动作一样，对鲜红小巧的舌头又吮又吸，房间里里满满的都是刚变完声的弟弟哼出的低低的鼻音，还有哥哥不知道是不是故意制造出来吮吸的水声。  
就在边伯贤以为呼吸越来越急促的弟弟快要射出来，而加快手上和嘴巴的动作的时候，弟弟却使出很大的意志力一样，用手推了推他的手臂，嘴巴也往后躲闪，像是要逃开四哥的亲吻。  
边伯贤自然是发现了这一点，他以为自己弄痛了小孩，或者小孩不喜欢这样大人的亲吻，赶紧停下来，忙问咧咧“怎么了？不舒服嘛？”  
咧咧大大的眼睛已经有些迷离，眼角处还泛着水汽，睡衣也在刚才激烈的亲吻和爱抚中被蹭开了口子，抽调期的少年特有的单薄而稚嫩胸脯露出一大片，此刻正在剧烈的上下浮动，边伯贤瞟到的时候，不禁咽了一口口水。  
他不是没给咧咧洗过澡，这个身体的哪一处他不知道？不如说这个小孩的全部都是他一手经办的，从离家出走的时候在墙根下面捡到他的那么小一个，到现在已经是这附近最漂亮的少年。就算他可能有一些缺陷，可漂亮的外表和善良的心总归是所有人都喜爱的，早就有女孩子对他的宝贝示好。曾经的朴灿烈，只是那个小小的边伯贤，倔强的以为在这个家没有自己的位置，给自己捡的寄托稻草。而现在，这个男孩子身上倾注他全部的爱意，有对家人的爱，甚至超越了兄弟，有父母对子女那种想为他负起全部责任的爱，也有他难以启齿的，羞于言说的，只能在黑夜中暗自痛苦的情欲之爱。  
他太爱这个男孩子了，他想着哪一天，弟弟的病治好了，或者就只是有一个什么人，像自己一样的爱他，甚至不如自己爱他，但是那人不是他哥哥，不是他家人，是名正言顺的追求者，是另外的，不局限于小家的广阔天地，那弟弟肯定会选择对方吧，到时候自己……  
“……哥，哥哥……”边伯贤一个激灵回过神，只见咧咧跪在床上轻轻的拍了自己的脸“对不起哥哥，咧咧刚才只顾着自己舒服了，说好帮哥哥的……”咧咧眼睛往下瞟，看到四哥的裤子有塌下去的迹象，“哥哥不想让咧咧摸摸了嘛？”  
“我，我不……”边伯贤脑子没转过来，没明白咧咧在问什么，结果还没反应过来就被咧咧环着脖子亲了上来。笨拙的碰撞和舔吮，并不能称得上是一个舒服的吻，可弟弟随着亲吻一会儿蹦一个字的那句话，边伯贤可是听的真真切切

“咧咧最喜欢哥哥了，想跟哥哥一起舒服，不想只有自己”

把弟弟压在身下，找回亲吻主动权的四哥，用气声和口水音，无比温柔的问被亲的一塌糊涂的弟弟“咧咧，真的想和哥哥一起舒服么？不后悔么？”  
咧咧艰难的支起上半身，张开已经被蹂躏的不像样子的嘴唇“嗯，想一起。”

边伯贤对着听话的跪趴在自己床上的弟弟忍了又忍，还是亲手合拢了弟弟的双腿，“夹紧了”他轻轻的拍了拍弟弟的大腿外侧。弟弟看不到还好一点，他调整好姿势，脸热的火辣辣的，将自己的那根挤进了弟弟两腿之间看上去微乎其微的缝隙之中。  
“唔”虽然只是大腿交可毕竟是心爱的人，弟弟的大腿内侧又嫩的跟温柔乡一样，边伯贤也忍不住发出一声低吼。  
他调整了一下位置后，一边缓缓的挺动一边伸手去抚慰弟弟的下体，可咧咧哪里能受得了这种刺激，支撑不住往一侧倒了下去。而变成侧卧的双腿，刚好因为重力的缘故夹得更紧了，边伯贤爽的一哆嗦，随后摇了摇头让自己清醒了一下，接着就开始遵从本心的挺动起来。  
咧咧就算爽的开始咿咿呀呀，也还没忘记哥哥让他加紧双腿的话，哥哥的肉棒烫烫的，又磨得他的会阴又酥又麻，甚至还能从后面烫到他的囊带，别样的快感很快就让咧咧欲仙欲死，更何况哥哥的手也没闲着，上下搓揉挤压着咧咧的JJ，咧咧就快要到达高潮的时候，哥哥还扳过咧咧的头，在哥哥的舌头再一次舔到咧咧的舌根的一刹那，咧咧颤抖着弓了腰，在哥哥手里射了出来，随之而来的呻吟声被哥哥全数吞进了肚子里。  
看到弟弟这么艳丽的样子，第一次跟弟弟“边缘试探”的四哥也紧顶了两下，交代了出来。

两人的精液在咧咧的大腿根处混合到了一起，咧咧捂着眼睛羞羞的说“哥哥的好多……”

 

 

 

 

 

“喂！喂！你咋了？不是说收拾东西的么？今晚不打算走了啦？”朴灿烈走进房间，看到边伯贤对着掀开的床垫若有所思的样子  
“没大没小的，不是说好回这儿要叫哥的？”边伯贤回过神来，把电流器缠了几圈，放到行李箱里。  
“你放里面的是什么？”  
“回家你就知道了……”边伯贤笑着把最后几件东西放到了行李箱里。

 

 

感谢你长大了之后还是选择我，那别怪我，把忍得那么辛苦的日子，都找补回来！


End file.
